The End of It All
by Asmodean the sly
Summary: Chris's thoughts as he sits on the Golden Gate Bridge, suicide
1. Ignored

**The End of it All**

My name is Chris , not that unusual but I wasn't exactly considered normal. I was the son of a Charmed One and so naturally I inherited my mother's powers. My father is an Elder. He gave me some of the powers I have today as well. Leo loved my brother and mother but not me. He never had the time to care about my life. Today is the day of my fifteenth birthday and no one cared.

This morning I was ignored, not even a hello. Usually my brother, Wyatt, is there for me. Two months ago he became a typical high school jock. Wyatt suddenly went from being my loving, caring brother to a high school bully who didn't have the time of day for me. That was the beginning after Wyatt changed I began to come here more often. The highest pillar of the Golden Gate Bridge. I made cloaking spells and potions, no one can find me here.

In my hand a sharp athame is poised above my wrist. I know that they say those who commit suicide never rest but it has too better than this. I can't take being ignored, it's not like anyone will actually miss me. The blade cuts into my soft flesh, the metallic smell of blood fills my nostrils. This is nothing new. I've cut myself before, only this time I'm not going to walk away.

Done. Both cuts on my arms are deep. Sliding to the floor of the beam I try to hold on to the knife but my sliced arms don't respond. The sounds of the cars passing below are beginning to fade. I don't have much time left. Minutes at best. The wind starts to pick up. Oh no, it's getting stronger. I can't steady myself.

What had previously been minutes had just been turned into seconds as I plummet to the ground. Even as I see the tarmac fast approaching, I feel no regret. Instead of pain I saw peace. When I crashed into the bonnet of a car all there was left for me was oblivion.


	2. Saving Him

**The End of it all**

**Saving Him**

The loud music coming from the stereo downstairs could probably be heard a couple of blocks away. I don't even like this type of music and yet I am dancing around pretending to have a great time. Once again I ask myself why. Why am I here but then I remember what it was like before. Mom always said to be an individual, but that didn't mean happiness all that lead to was being bullied at school. Since I started hanging around with Josh and his friends my social life has been much better. One of the things I had to forego as a part of joining his gang was associating with my brother. They hated him.

Even now as I stand here pretending to enjoy myself I feel a twinge like something is wrong. I reach out with my senses trying to find the source of my unease. Mom and the aunts were at home, probably wondering where I was. Dad was up there, most likely bat a meeting. Then it hit me. Where was Chris? I could feel that he was alive but I could not find him. Concentrating hard I searched again for him. Nothing. I couldn't find him anywhere. I started panicking, where was he?

Putting down my cup of beer I walked out of the house. I ignored my friends as I passed them; my little brother was more important right now. As I reached the door I pulled it open and strode outside. Once I was out of sight I orbed. I didn't know where I was going; instead I let my instincts guide me.

I remerged on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. The sight that greeted me was more horrifying than I had ever seen before. Chris was plummeting to the ground. Without thinking I reached out and telekinetically slowed his descent. I realized that if I orb him now there would be a lot of questions. Luckily I slow him enough that the impact does not kill him. I hear sickening thud as Chris collides with the bonnet of a car.

I stay up here as an ambulance rushes him from the site of the accident. Looking at my feet I see that I am standing in pool of blood. My sneakers are drenched in it. Next to me is an athame. It also is covered in blood. That athame was not demonic; no it was just like the ones that Chris conjures. He did it to himself. Once again I am asking myself why. Picking up the athame I orb to the hospital ready to help Chris in anyway I can.

* * *

Thanks embry, Alyssa Halliwell, Septdeneuf and asendedones as well as the anon. reviewer for the great reviews; they were very helpful. 


	3. A Glimmer of Hope

**The End of It All**

**A Glimmer of Hope**

The first thing I became aware of was that I was I pain. A lot of pain. No part of my body was spared this onslaught of agony. I don't understand, I shouldn't be here. There is no way I could have survived that fall. Maybe I was sent to hell, because of my suicide. My eyes wouldn't respond as I tried to open them, all that brought me was the pain in my head increasing. The linen I lie on is soft, but that means I can't be in hell. Does it? Since when are there beds in hell? As I have this thought the beeping of a machine can now be heard. Or maybe I could hear it before. The only place I had heard the sound before was a hospital. So I wasn't dead. I could already imagine the lecture Leo and mum were going to give me when they found.

Voices interrupted my line of thought as I could hear the door knob turning. I tried opening my eyes again. Once again they refused to obey me so I focused on the voices. The first was unfamiliar but the second sounded just like Wyatt. He sounds worried. Probably concerned for his social life. I think the first voice is of doctor. I can hear him saying that I was lucky that my body didn't die on impact when I hit the car. I don't remember hitting a car; maybe that happened after I lost consciousness. He keeps talking about blood loss and how I won't be able to leave the hospital for weeks. Wyatt doesn't say anything whilst the doctor speaks. Probably is sorry I didn't die.

Finally the doctor stops talking and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. A much larger hand covers my own. I can tell it is Wyatt, he squeezes it gently. Strangely enough it doesn't bring the onset of more pain that I had feared. Instead my suffering seems to diminish slightly. He is slowly healing me. Wyatt turns my wrist over. I can feel through the bandages his fingers tracing the cuts. I don't understand this. Why is he here and why does he care now when before Wyatt was more concerned about his so called friends?

Strangely enough I can hear sobs from my big brother. I have never seen or heard Wyatt cry before. He starts muttering to me, keeps saying that he is sorry. With much effort I can at last open my eyes, only a crack though. Fortunately it wide enough that I can see his face. Sorrow and grief are evident in his eyes. Wyatt can't see that I am awake, he is blinded by tears. His face was red and puffy; hair was dangling in front of his face. I don't think he had slept last night, as the harsh light of day showed the bags underneath his eyes. If Wyatt actually cared about me, then maybe there was hope after all, maybe things weren't so bad.

* * *

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews Ashley, teal-lover, The Halliwell's little Angel, asendedones, moonfirefairy, Good Witch and pitaC89, they were all very helpful. 


	4. Importance

**The End of It All**

**Importance**

The endless drone of Doctor White's voice was nearly enough to put me to sleep. He constantly went on about Chris's condition. I didn't need to know about that. As soon as I can get near Chris I am going to heal him. Not enough to alarm the hospital staff but to ease his pain a bit. The doctor opens the door and we step inside. Chris's face is covered in bruises, where there wasn't purple marks his skin was so pale it was nearly white. The doctor said it was due to blood loss.

Sitting down next to the bed I take his hand in my own. Slowly I begin to heal him; a soft glow is emitted from my hand. I have to stop though, can't risk exposure. There were bandages wrapped around his arms that extended up past his forearms. He did that. I still could not believe my little brother would do that to himself. A voice from inside me said but it was your fault, you should of being paying attention to him. The voice was right this is all my fault.

Tracing the bandages, I realise that Chris must of done this many times. Why didn't I notice? Because I was too busy worrying about my social life than my brother. I can't hold it in any longer and I just started crying. My brother's life was screwed up and it was because of me. I always knew that Chris was treated differently by mom and dad. Especially dad, he never seemed to have time for Chris. That made it my duty to protect him. I have to be the worst brother ever. I drove him to this.

I found myself wondering; how many times had Chris cut himself? Was this last attempt an actual suicide, or was he just cutting himself when he fell off the beam. Either way didn't bode well but I silently prayed for the latter. I don't know who to call first; mom or dad. I didn't particularly want to talk to either one of them but I suppose the hospital would get suspicious if I didn't call right away. With a sigh I stand up; I can't avoid this forever, may as well get it over done with. At the door I hesitate, I don't want to leave Chris alone. He might wake up and think that had abandoned him. Reaching a decision I go back and sit next to Chris. Forget about mom and dad, my little brother is far more important. Once again I hold his hand in mine and wait for him regain consciousness.

* * *

Thanks midnite-magic, Good Witch and lena1721 for the reviews, very motivating. Sorry there all so short.

**pitaC89: **That's so sad; I wish all siblings were like Wyatt and Chris. As for Piper and Leo's reaction, well that is coming soon.

**Alyssa Halliwell**: Originally it was going to be a one-shot but some reviewers said that they wanted it to continue so I am.

**charmed4eva1990: **Awesome! I hope this is soon enough.

**Queequeg1110:** Chris is rather confused at the moment, but I imagine that is how anyone would feel after thinking your dead.


	5. Denial

**The End of It All**

**Denial**

Pain exploded as I crashed into the wall. Where the hell was Paige? I wasn't supposed to fight this demon by myself. I tried to get another shot on him, but he was too fast. The lounge room was a complete mess. The demon attacked over ten minutes ago and still no one had shown up.

"Paige! Leo! Wyatt! Chris! Damn it where the hell are you guys?" I yelled.

Ducking down I narrowly avoided being hit by a fire ball. Orbs appeared that materialised into the form of Wyatt. My son didn't look happy as he threw an energy ball, the demon was incinerated immediately.

"Where were you Wyatt? That demon could have killed me whilst you were off partying with your friends," I know I am being harsh but Wyatt has been neglecting his Wiccan duties. The look on his face makes me stop what I was going to say. I look up into Wyatt's face. It was red and puffy, like he had been crying, but Wyatt never cries. Right?

"Wyatt sweetie, what happened?" I was starting to panic. I didn't know what could bring him to this state.

He didn't respond to my words, instead my son reached out and grabbed my arm. Before I knew it we were a mass of sparkling, blue lights.

We materialised in a room filled with bright lights, it had a distinct odour. Ammonia. When my vision cleared I could see that this was a hospital room. Looking around, I searched for some reason as to why my son had brought us here. My eyes settled on the single bed in the room or rather the figure between the sheets.

My youngest son was so pale and thin. The bruises that covered his face broke my heart. Anger coursed through my veins, whichever demon did this was going to pay. I was going to hunt it down and make it suffer for what it has done to my son. My anger soon gave way to confusion. If Chris had been injured by a demon shouldn't Wyatt of just healed him? Before I could voice my concern, the opened and out strode a man attired in a white coat.

"Ah, Mrs Halliwell, I didn't see you come in," there was a slight confusion on his face he quickly pushed that aside and concentrated on business, "Once Chris, wakes up he will be able to go home; requiring the police allow it."

"Why wouldn't they want me to take my baby home?" I stuttered in my fear gripped state. Endless possibilities ran through my mind.

"Well I'm afraid that the police may not allow suicidal people to just walk out of the hospital without a psychiatric evaluation," He replied sympathy was evident on his face as he said this.

The word suicidal resonated through out my mind. My eyes drifted down to his wrists. White bandages were wrapped around his arms. Tears ran down my face, I slide to the floor. Hugging my knees I thought, no it can't be true, not my baby boy.

* * *

Thank you midnite-magic, Good Witch, Altaira, Obulet-dragon-Fury, pitaC89, Queequeg1110 and Nicole for the terrific reviews

**IcantthinkofaFnick:** It is set in the changed future and yes Leo is still ignoring Chris. Thanks for reviewing.


	6. acceptance

**The End of It All**

**Acceptance**

I could hear my mother calling me. Probably a demon attacking but mom could handle herself until dad got there. Only that never happened. I thought dad would show up seconds after hearing her call. Obviously he was too busy. Again. With a sigh I stood up, I really didn't want to leave Chris but mom was obviously in immediate danger. Giving one last look at my brother's prone form, I orbed.

When I saw the demon I let loose my rage. Soon there was nothing but a pile of ash. Mom said I was off partying with my friends. Mom didn't even realise that something was wrong. How could she not sense it? When mom finally noticed how distraught I was I just grabbed her arm and orbed. I had no time to waste, she would understand once she saw Chris.

When we arrived, mom shocked me greatly. I thought she would be ready to help my little brother, but now I could barely recognise this broken woman; my mother was strong, I hadn't thought anything could break her. She kept repeating the phrase, not my baby boy, over and over again. The doctor was unsure on what to do and a look of confusion clouded his face. He hastily backed out of the room not wanting to get involved, after I told him that I would deal with my mother. I bent down and hugged her, mom starts crying and sobbing into my shoulder.

I have had enough of this. This wasn't about mom. It was about my little brother, crying and denying it, won't change a thing. I pushed her away and held my mom to my height.

"Get over it mom!" I shouted, "You have to be strong! You have to be strong for Chris"

I shouldn't yell at her, but I knew I was right. Slowly the flow of tears stopped. Her usually cheery eyes were filled with tears, She began to accept the truth and I severely hoped everyone else's reaction wouldn't be this bad. Mom turned around and walked closer to the bed. She let her hand drift next to Chris's.

"So how did this happen?" Mom said; her voice was shaky.

I sighed and began the telling her what happened from the time I felt something was wrong, till when I saw my little brother plummeting from the bridge. My words seemed to do the trick as mom's face seemed to change. The determination, the fire I had seen my whole life seemed to return to her eyes.

* * *

Thanks pitaC89, icantthinkofafnikc, The Halliwell's little Angel, charmed4eva1990, snorty and Nicole for the great reviews. 


	7. Finding Blood

**The End of It All**

**Finding Blood**

This meeting was ritual by now. Ever since Wyatt had been born, some Elder's still believed that he was a threat, that he could be turned. None of them would ever do anything to harm Wyatt though. They realised that he was the most powerful force of good, no matter what Gideon thought. A couple of Elders that shared his views however shot me a reproachful look. They didn't think I should be still amongst their ranks for what I did. That was Chris's fault. I shouldn't of done what I did after his future self's death.

The voice of Piper interrupted my thoughts. Not again, this was the second time this week. Piper can handle herself, I considered going but then Wyatt orbed in. That's strange; usually he would only take seconds to get there. Wyatt was always so committed to his Wiccan duties. It's a shame my other son couldn't be more like that. Chris was always disappearing to who knows where; probably off partying and drinking with his friends, disregarding his mother when demons attack.

The other Elders stand up, the meeting is over then. Standing up along with the others I orbed down to the manor. The sight that greeted me was not a pleasant one. The couch was splintered into a thousand pieces; furniture was strewn about the lounge room. I didn't see my wife or my eldest son. This was defiantly where Piper had been when she called. So the question is where is she now? I began running up the stairs, two at a time. I checked her room first; nothing was out of place, the attic next. There was no sign of a struggle up here; the book of shadows was in place as was everything else. Maybe a demon kidnapped Piper, but Wyatt was here. No one was as powerful as him.

Panicking, I reach out with my senses. I can't find Piper or Wyatt. I need to calm down or I will never find them. I go to the Golden Gate Bridge; I can always concentrate better here. I seem to orb into a puddle that weird, it hasn't rained recently. Looking down I see that I am not standing in water, oh no I am standing in a puddle of blood. Confused, I searched for any sign that caused such injury and the person that it came from.

Nothing. No knife or weapon of any kind was about. It must have been a demon, what else could get up without causing a commotion. The victim could still be alive, it could be Piper. Orbing a vial from the manor, I collected a sample of the blood. Taking one last look at the pool, I arrived in the attic. Grabbing the scrying crystal, I searched for the owner of the liquid. Just when I thought the person was dead the crystal landed on the San Francisco hospital. At the same time blue orbs appeared in front of me that materialised into the form of my sister in-law.

* * *

Thanks to icantthinkofafnick, Embry, asendedones, pitaC89, midnite-magic and Altaira for the wonderful reviews. 


	8. Anger

**The End of It All**

**Anger**

More and more papers were coming in. Sometimes I regret taking this job. I mean, I know the kids would have no where to go but I haven't seen my family all week. I wish Piper would send Wyatt and Chris to magic school, at least then I could see my nephews everyday. Especially Chris, I knew he was having trouble at school and Wyatt wasn't helping. Piper didn't know about either of their problems. I was going to tell her soon but I wanted to speak to the boys first and Piper was so busy these days. There was no need to worry her, after all could just be nothing.

Ah, finally done. Picking up the stack of reports, I placed them in the filing cabinet. Now, time to see my youngest nephew first. I sensed around for Chris but to no avail. What? That's strange. I could always sense the youngest Halliwell. I tried to sense for my eldest sister but I came up with the same result. I felt Leo in the manor, maybe he could find Chris. He was an Elder after all. I orbed into the attic and was quite surprised at what he was doing.

"Paige, what are you doing here? Have you seen Piper?" were the first words out of his mouth, after looking up from the table.

"No, I can't sense her and I'm guessing you can't either," Damn, that must be what the map and scrying crystal is for. "What about Wyatt and Chris? Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I think I might of found her," Leo said. He immediately orbed after saying that. I grabbed his arm and allowed myself to be transported along with my brother in-law.

We materialised in a hospital room. The first thing I noticed was the person in the bed. It wasn't just anyone, it was Chris.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" The voice became from behind me.

I spun around to face the figure of my sister and nephew. Piper's face was tearstained and clutching Wyatt's hand like it was her only life line.

"Piper, thank goodness you and Wyatt are okay," Leo exclaimed, relief was clear on his face and in his voice.

The look in Wyatt eyes shocked me to my core. It was pure, unadulterated hatred, and it was directed at his father. Leo didn't even see it. Anger shone through on Pipers face as well.

"Look behind you!" Piper nearly screamed at her husband. Leo was confused at his wife's tone and words. He dutifully looked around and saw his youngest son in the bed.

"When will he learn that he isn't strong enough to take care of himself? Now look at the mess he has gotten us into," raged Leo. He never even saw Wyatt's fist heading towards his face.

* * *

Thanks Altaira, pitaC89 and IcantthinkofaFnick for the great reviews.

**Altaira:** Nope, Leo is just delusional.


	9. Together

**The End of It All**

**Together**

When Wyatt stood up, I knew what he was going to do. I didn't stop him because Leo deserved to have his eldest son punch him in the face and so he did. As soon as Wyatt's fist connected, my husband crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious. I didn't even bother to check if Leo was all right.

"Sweetie, is your hand okay?" I didn't want Wyatt to get hurt on Leo's account.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom," Wyatt said, the hatred was still clear on his face.

My poor children, they didn't deserve this. Chris was barely fifteen and we had made his life hell. Leo was the worst, if maybe he had spent a little more time with his youngest son then we wouldn't be here. Yesterday was Chris's birthday, I did remember but Leo told me he was going to do something with my baby boy. He never did. I wasn't worried when the boys didn't come home; I thought they were out having fun with their father. This was unforgivable. No one treats my son likes this and gets away with it. When Leo wakes up I'll make him pay.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" Paige interrupted my line of thought, "Wyatt, why did you do that? And what the hell happened to Chris?"

"Paige, calm down," I said, "Chris, he tried to . . ." I couldn't say it.

"Chris attempted suicide," Wyatt's tone was completely void of emotion, "Because we were to busy to notice him."

Paige looked like she was frozen in time, she was open mouthed and completely shocked. Tears slowly began sliding her face. I couldn't stand to see my little sister like this. I know she is blaming herself, she always does. I stood up and grasped one of Paige's and Wyatt's hands with mine.

"It is not your fault, you hear me," I said the words, trying to reassure them both, "we are going to get through this together, and when my baby wakes up were going to help him." I am also reassuring myself. We have to do this together, that is the only way Chris can be saved.

"Your right, we will help Chris," Wyatt said, "but first we need to deal with him." His gaze was focused on the figure propped up against the wall. A large bruise was beginning to form on Leo's forehead. He had earned it.

When I finally turned my focus on to the bed and the figure in it, I saw the bright green eyes of my youngest son starring back into mine.

* * *

Thanks charmed4eva1990, bunk64, me, Embry, teal-lover, IcantthinkofaFnick, Altaira, The Halliwell's little Angel, pitaC89, snorty and mclaughlin for the great reviews! 


	10. Observing

**The End of It All**

**Observing**

The conversation between Wyatt, mom and Aunt Paige brought a spark of hope to my mind. They love me. I could hardly believe it. My mother and aunt loved me. Not Leo though. I was right about him. When my brother hit him I couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction. When that happened, my mom didn't even see if Leo was all right. That was a surprise. I know mom never liked it how he always played favourites with the two of us, but she always tried to make excuses for her _loving_ husband. I never believed that mom would condone Leo getting punched in the face, by Wyatt or anyone else.

Leo's words still resonate through my mind. I got everyone in this mess. That is just what I expected of him. To be more worried about exposure than if I was alright. If anything he was going to be even more pissed at me when Leo finds out about the spells I used to cloak myself. He'll go on about personal gain for days. Not to mention the danger I could've brought upon both Wyatt and mom. After all he just said how glad Leo was at my brother and mother being safe. I reckon that Leo is probably upset that I didn't die; maybe I should've just asked him to kill me. I'm sure he would have been overjoyed at the prospect.

With their backs towards me, my family couldn't see I was awake. Wyatt blamed himself for this. I guess a part of it was his fault, but if it had only been him then I doubt things would have come to this. Aunt Paige was thinking along the same lines as Wyatt; I could tell by the way she kept starring at the floor, unable to meet anyone's eyes. When my mother's words reached my ears, I knew she didn't believe them anymore than Wyatt or Paige. She knew that everyone had at least a small portion of blame.

Had there been a spark of light of hope within my mind I would never have killed myself, but there wasn't so now I wonder; is this real? Do they love me? Wyatt does, I could see it in his eyes when he sat beside me. He knew I was in danger and found me even though had all those cloaking spells. Wyatt promised me that he wouldn't let anything happen to m again. I profusely hope that he meant it, as fear grips my heart when mom turns around. I find mom's brown eyes starring into mine and her mouth agape.

Thanks to Missing Whisper, pitaC89, midnite-magic, Marie Crosby, charmed4eva1990, Good Witch, Altaira, icantthinkofafnick, Obulet-dragon-Fury, Wonder, connor and kellia for all the wonderful reviews.


	11. Life Renewed

**The End of It All**

**Life Renewed**

Yesterday we were told that Chris had recovered enough to leave the hospital. The doctor's words were rays of sunshine to my heavy heart. Finally my youngest nephew would be coming home. Even though I visited Chris everyday I still couldn't shake the feeling that he might hurt himself again.

It was my duty as an aunt to pamper Chris and make him feel loved. I wasn't the only one who shared those sentiments; I don't think Wyatt or Piper have left his side yet. Wyatt even did his homework by the hospital bed; he didn't want to get behind in his school work.

Today is the day Chris comes home. I put up a sign to make him feel welcome but deep down I know that Chris doesn't really care about that kind of thing. He had always been the child who stood in the shadows and accepted it. Well now he was just going to have to get out into the sunshine and enjoy life.

Since the day we all found out about Chris the subject of Leo was taboo. His name had only been said once, when Phoebe came home. She had asked in a cheery voice where her favourite brother in-law was. She was shocked at Leo's behaviour but then she hadn't really been around much to witness how he treated Chris. Phoebe was just as guilty as the rest of us and I don't think she's gone on a single date since.

Looking across the room I double checked nothing that was broken was lying about. There had been a demon attack earlier and once again the manor had been trashed. I was under strict orders from Piper to make that Chris didn't find out. It hadn't been a powerful demon but there was no reason to worry the poor kid any more than necessary.

Voices drifted from outside into the hallway. Great, they were home. Piper and the boys had decided that it would be better if they drove home from the hospital. The door opened to reveal my eldest sister and my two nephews. Chris was looking pale and wore a long sleeve shirt but I could still see the white bandages wrapped around his wrists. Te three of them walked through the doorway and came to a halt inside the manor.

Piper's face was etched with worry; I think she is scared of how Chris will react. Chris had been shocked when she started sobbing and hugging him. That was when he first woke up.

Wyatt on the other hand seemed confidant that he would be fine as long as Chris had all of us to support him. Not five seconds later Wyatt's confidence was proved right, when Chris's face broke out with a grin. In that moment I knew everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Thanks to Wonder, demon's brood-mare, Altaira, IcantthinkofaFnick, pitaC89, charmed4eva1990, Embry, teal-lover, Anamalia-fear, Nathy1000000 and kellie for the awesome reviews! 


End file.
